


All I Need is a Set of Ribs

by 誰か君 (Lekopoofball)



Series: The Ghoul House [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (I molt a lot deal with it), Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Doesn't make much sense, F/F, Fukurouku, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Molting, Luz Being Really Conflicted and Confused and Confusing Others by Association, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Probably "No Beta We Die Like Men" But I Don't Really Know, Suicide, Technically I didn't make the OCs though, The Ghoul House, Written by AI, major plot inconsistencies despite it being really short, no beta we die like men, product of using a free writing bot demo, though really I didn't do most of the writing I just scoured the internet and gave the bot a prompt, unless using a bot is what beta reading is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekopoofball/pseuds/%E8%AA%B0%E3%81%8B%E5%90%9B
Summary: Luz becomes a ghoul and kills herself. The ghoul-mother created a curse. Two years later, Sasha, who is apparently her birth mother now, cannot move, but her cat goes to a kick-ass wedding. Luz is back somehow, then gone again, then back with gay mixed feelings about Amity. No one really knows what's going on.OrI prompt a bot to write some Tokyo Ghoul AU Lumity and it makes zero sense.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Ghoul House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024945
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Generative Prose (RNN)





	All I Need is a Set of Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing Tokyo (Or Tohkyo haha get it) Ghoul AU TOH fanfiction but have been busy and doing other things and haven't actually written or planned anything. In the middle of the night, though, I had AI, Talk to Transformer or whatever it's called, generate the first chapter/a one-shot. The result was mostly unfitting nonsense, so you're welcome for that.

Time had become a blur since Luz was discharged from the hospital. Was the accident her fault? Technically. But did she have the greatest book report of all time? Hell yeah, but her creative genius had repercussions; after waking from her coma, she couldn't stomach any food, yet had a painful hunger for human flesh. Her world unravelled; she hid.  
She ate. She experienced a deep, devastating shame, and then in an act of desperation, she took her own life.  
That was 2 years ago. Sasha, Luz's birth mother, is trying to recover from a broken marriage, and, ironically, the couple's cat, Rufus, made the quick transition from living in San Francisco to the Bay Area from San Francisco to Amsterdam for a kick-ass wedding.  
A loner herself, she often wished that her own ghoul-mother had not created the curse. In her darkest moments she sometimes wondered if this path would turn out any different, if she had not been born a ghoul. In the same vein, she hated being a prosecutor. The government had control of their lives, and they accepted that, but it only made it worse. The others had goals, dreams, and interests. Luz's mother could barely move, so she could never even discuss new clothes or hairstyles with her.  
She had hurt too many people, and now she would not even know the truth, would not have the chance to apologize. She had become what she had always hated. It was late in the afternoon when some of the family realized she had gone missing. A search party was organized. The local police were called. Luz’s family was panicked, and could do nothing but sit in their house and wait. The body of the sun had been covered by thick white clouds as it set.  
A fierce winter storm set in, winds shrieking.  
In a way, though, this sickened her. Why did she care about Amity? She didn’t even love Amity! She only cared about how her life would affect Amity, and the thought of losing that so soon made her sick to her stomach. She had heard of a new drug that was even better. It promised to make you want things that you had no business wanting, which sounded perfect for her, at least. It would make her want Amity, as long as she took it. She asked her mother for it, but she refused. Luz was terrified.  
Well, Amity would have to do for her, perhaps. After all, a ghoul only needs a set of ribs, and Amity had agreed to adopt her. There was still a chance, Luz thought, and she could show Amity the perfect love she had always dreamed of. But, despite her tortured mind, Luz found she could still dream of what life with Amity could be like. She could dream a little further, and hope, too.


End file.
